iHate You
by Silver Rush
Summary: First fanfic ever! Freddie & Sam with some bottles of champagne and slow music along with a bed and some very comfy pillows. What could happen?


**Title:** iHate You  
**Author:** Silver Rush  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** First fanfic ever! Freddie & Sam with some bottles of champagne and slow music along with a bed and some very comfy pillows. What could happen?  
**Author's Note:** My very first story! Please be nice! I just love Seddie and...yeah that's it! =)

* * *

Sam was holding hands with Freddie looking at him lovingly as they both entered his apartment.

They were both smiling and looking into each other's eyes lovingly. Sam smiled at her boyfriend, though she knows he's going to be her soon to be fiance. "Wow, Freddie. I can't believe that I had another great time with you this evening."

Freddie smirked at her and pointed out. "Well, Sam, this is our third date and I want to make sure you'll remember this night forever."

Sam smiled as she suddenly realized that. "You're right and since this is our third date, we could have sex since I told you I don't actually do it on the first date or the second."

Freddie's eyes looked up at her in surprise and shock. "Really? You want to have...sex with me?" His blonde girlfriend nodded. "The guy that you hate?"

Sam gave him a weird look and touched the side of his face as her expression softened. "Now why would I hate you? That was years ago. I really didn't know my true feelings about you." Freddie smiled as she said those words to him. Sam confessed. "I secretly hated the way you always go after Carly and flirt with her. I told you that no girls would ever want to date you and the only reason I kept saying that because it was true and the other reason I said that was you were meant for me. I just knew you were."

Freddie smiled and that's when he knew he should kiss her. He did on the lips and he could feel Sam's tongue slowly entering inside of his mouth, but before he could let that go out of hand, their lips aparted and Sam just looked at him wondering why he stopped.

"I know you want to do this," Sam made an annoyed sigh and crossed her arms pouting at her boyfriend. Freddie's smirk returned onto his face and Sam suddenly knew what he was thinking or was about to do. She knows that look on his face. "Let me get the right stuff first

Sam still has her arms crossed and she looked at the clean couch and sat on it. She waited for Freddie and when she turned her head at the sound of his footsteps, she saw him coming back into the living room sitting on the couch with her holding two bottles of champagne in his hand giving one to her and having one for herself.

"No glasses?" Sam asks him with a raised eyebrow smirking.

Freddie looked at her also wearing a raised eyebrow. "Do you want one?"

"No. It's perfectly fine this way." Sam said and she began to drink the wine. She looked at Freddie and complimented him. "You are one bad, bad, boy Fredward." Freddie smiled and watching her taking another sip of the champagne. "And I hate it."

Freddie still has his smile on knowing she didn't meant it. "That's fine. I hate it, too."

They put their bottles on the table and started to lean their heads forward to each others. As they do this, both of them have a flashback of when they were fifteen sitting on that fire escape having their first kiss, but that was nothing, it was just an experiment. As the years goes on, they finally expressed their feelings for each other. Just like they're doing this Saturday night. They kissed and it was way much better than their first one. It was more passionate and Sam was more comfortable with him instead of having her eyes wide and her lips barely touching his. This kiss they are sharing is so much better.

Sam started to slowly unbottom his collar then the rest of his shirt. Freddie touched her shoulders and gently pushing her down onto the couch. He towered about a good four inches. Sam has her arms wrapped around his neck her lips still attaching to his.

When she deepened the kiss, he let out a guttoral groan coming from the back of his throat. He lt go looking away and told her sheepishly. "Uh...S-Sam?"

She looked at him and said trying to catch her breath. "Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you before we continue this any further just so I can get it off my chest..." Freddie started out and silently wished that he shouldn't have said anything they could just keep going at it.

He could tell that Sam was getting slightly annoyed and he couldn't blame her. "Can you just spit it out?"

"I..." His voice drifted off afraid to say it and also afraid to be in Sam's wrath when he would. His mind is showing him the torture of what Sam could do to him when he actually does say it. He shook it off so his expression and eyes won't show it.

"You...? What? Come on, say it!" Sam demanded looking up at him.

"I love Carly!" Freddie revealed.

"You WHAT?" SAm exclaimed surprised and hurt. "I thought you didn't anymore...!"

"I know. But I do. This whole time I imagined you were Carly." He stood up off the couch and Sam was still sitting upon listening to his explaination.

Sam's jaw was literally wide open. "I don't believe this!!!" She laughed.

"Well I do. I guess I just needed my space away from her and now I have. I really want her back right now. It's not like I love you or anything. I hate you."

Sam's blue eyes was blazing with anger and you could barely see the tears that are threatening to pour out any second. "Fine! I hate you too! When you break up with her again don't come crying to me!"

Sam headed for the door and her mouth was open again seeing her EX best friend. "Carly!"

"Hi Sam, my best friend!" Carly greeted and went straight to Freddie and having her arm wrapped around his waist. "So, did you two have a good time at the movies?"

"The movie was fine, but there was this guy who kept stalking me! Bye!" San angrily said and she refrenced the stalker as Freddie. She slammed the door.

Freddie and Carly was smiling and turned to each other. Carly has her hands touching Freddie's shoulder and Freddie was touching her slim waist. "She seemed upset. You broke up with her using kind and gentle words, right?"

"Yes, but she was the one that didn't took it too well." Freddie answered and Carly sighed. "Do you want to go upstairs and...I don't know...Do something?"

"Yes, I do," Carly answered. "But could we bring those two bottles with us and then go into the bed?"

"Of course." Freddie answered smiling. They got the drinks and went upstairs going to have a long night to themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's a JOKE!


End file.
